ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Grappler" Frank Whitaker
Character Name: Frank 'The Grappler' Whitaker Height/Weight: 5'11" 225 lbs. Hometown: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Style of Wrestling: Technical, Submission Specialist. Finishing Moves (Up to TWO): Crossface, Olympic Slam Entrance Style: The lights dim and sparkles shower down as he appears. He walks past it and raises his arms as pyro explodes at his sides. He then approaches the ring calmly, securely. Once he is inside the ring he stretches and awaits his opponent. Entrance Theme: Aerosmith - Living on the Edge Give a brief background of your character: Former MMA fighter than has fought all over the world. With years of experience in amateur wrestling, Brazilian jiu jitsu and boxing he comes to WCSF to open a new chapter in his illustrious career. He started fighting at age 9, first as a young amateur boxer, winning 5 Golden Gloves before turning his attention to martial arts at age 14. He decided to use his boxing background to his advantages and trained in Royce Gracie's jiu jitsu school. There in a matter of just 4 years he became a black belt. After having dominated both boxing and jiu jitsu he decided to walk in a practice of his college's wrestling team. He made it and was a decorated Division 1 champion two times. All this training combined with his amazing talent served him well when he turned his attention to the then rising sport of Mixed Martial Arts. He combined his tremendous power with his ground skills and versatility to become a decorated champion in Japan, Germany, England and the United States. Now a more mature, experienced and focused Frank Whitaker makes his way up Professional Wrestling. Personality/Gimmick of your character: His gimmick is that of a decorated MMA fighter that comes to WCSF to prove he is the best in all combat sports. In the ring he is meticulous, psychological and stiff. Outside of it he is a lay back, secure, funny man. Likes to make fun of everyone. Signature Moves: German Suplex Belly to Belly Suplex Tiger Bomb Double Underhook Backbreaker Armbar Crossbody Shooting Star Press Moonsault Figure Four Leglock Sharpshooter Powerslam Spinebuster WCSF CAREER Whitaker made his debut, when Carnage GM Johnny Devine announced that he had signed an MMA star to compete in the WCSF, claiming this is why he made such a great GM for the company. Later on that night, Mafia member Amen was slated to face a mystery challenger in a match, much to his and Devine's shock, Whitaker was that opponent. "The Grappler" put in a good challenge to the WCSF International Championship holder, but came up short in his first match. Whitaker developed a strange friendship with bizarre newcomer "Showtime" Shawn Millar. Millar and Whitaker agreed to a future match with each other for bragging rights between the two. The two talked backstage and Millar even got Whitaker to be his tag partner against the South American Syndicate. The two would try and compete as a team for the first time, but their efforts to outdo each other and show off the skills, led to their defeat. Whitaker was not happy at Millar for taking the loss. Category:Wrestlers